sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny
__TOC__ A self-important jerk with plenty of money, ambition, and anger at his disposal to someday reach of dreams of becoming the next Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor at all costs! thumb |right | 150px | Phoning the backup! Johnny's a self-important jerk, but his clothing's pretty basic: t-shirts, sweaters, dress shirts, jeans, runners. Important things are that he always has some kind of bulletproof vest, cellphone, and guns on him. He likes keeping himself clean (except for hand washing after bathroom breaks! ERGH!), but he's otherwise nothing special despite being stinkin' rich. Doesn't wear a lot of bling or actual fancy clothing. General Personality Alignment: UOI - Utilitarian-Offensive-Impartial: The Warrior (tendency to go evil, The Conqueror) Johnny's a brash, arrogant, and self-important young man that wants to become the world's most influential person. He looks up to Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, wanting to be as powerful and wealthy as them one day. Johnny likes attention, women, and getting his way. He has no qualms about using money to get the things he wants in life. Though he's not too bright, he somehow always makes enough money to offset the huge amounts of waste. Thank you government and corporate tax breaks and loopholes! : Good Traits: ambitious, self-confident, charismatic, doesn't give up easily, loves taking charge : Bad Traits: vengeful, obsessed with success, conceited, selfish, ignorant/stupid, jealous, petty, can't take criticism, looks down on others : Quirks: has disproportionate hate for annoying little girls--especially ones that ruin his dates. He's a Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor fanboy--owns a lot of eBay items based on them, like fanart. VERY lucky with money. Hopes : To become like Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor one day. Fears : losing all his money, losing his hair, being publicly humiliated Memorable Quote(s) * YOU AGAIN?! * GET ME SOME BACKUP! * EVERYONE WANTS A PIECE OF JOHNNY, DON'T THEY?! Family * Mother: unknown (alive) * Father: unknown (alive) * Sibling(s): none * Other: unknown Friends * none really, but has lots of the butt-kissing kind. Enemies * Solar Cat: considers her a meddling little girl; increasingly annoyed with her * Dysta: considers her a meddling little girl; increasingly annoyed with her * Sugar Space Bunny: considers her a meddling little girl; increasingly annoyed with her * Horizon: considers her a serious threat as she steals from him and occasionally blackmails him * Anyone that gets in his way. Other Notable Relationships * Miss Candy: will hire her on occasion for fire power or to steal technology; considers her useful if not a bit of a backstabber Love Interest Due to his wealth and influence, he has lots of girlfriends, but is totally on the lookout for more rich and influential women to score with. : Past: Many various girls. : Current: * Princess Fafnr: she's a princess, albeit from outer space, and he wants to get familiar with her * Elly: thinks she hot--even if she's underaged for him, and likes making passed at her when she's around Powers & Skills Okay, so he has no true powers of his own, but with money and ambition, almost anything is possible! Money: Johnny hires thugs, advisers, servants, managers, aides.. whatever he wants basically! He will also hire assassins to take out especially troublesome enemies or to steal things that his money actually can't buy outright! :PROS: : Money makes the world go 'round, and he's got plenty of it! :CONS: : Money can't buy everything.. like true love? LOL Also, some people just can't be bought with money. He's also a target for being thieved from because he's dumb yet has so much money. Ambition: Johnny has almost infinite ambition. That has to count for something! He knows what he wants, and he tries almost any avenue he can to get it, whether it's ethically approved or not. :PROS: : powers his dreams and motivations, gives him hope when times are tough, captivates and inspires his followers with the excitement he has for himself :CONS: : doesn't know when to cut his losses, drives him on wild goose-chases, pushes him to dangerous paths Anger: Johnny is able to channel huge amounts of anger and vengeful spite when he's pushed too far! :PROS: : just when you think he can't go any further, he DOES! Truly inspiring stuff here, folks. This gives him amazing endurance and focus. He COULD probably do great things if he weren't so stupid and petty. :CONS: : blinds him to better and more productive avenues of action, pushes him to go onto dangerous and dirty paths Gun Handling Skills: Johnny is familiar with using pistols and other hand guns for self-defence purposes :PROS: : can defend him with average accuracy, and isn't flustered around using small arms :CONS: : nothing fancy and isn't a true expert with marksmanship Weapons 2 pistols by his sides in holsters. Other Equipment He always has his cellphone on him in order to call for backup and help.. as well as to socialize and gloat abotu his schemes and accomplishments. He is also always wearing a bulletproof vest since he involves himself with unseemly people and is a target due to his wealth and influence. Fighting Style defensive, usually shooting as a distraction to get himself away from the situation so he can ring in some backup : Strengths: he's had some self-defense training, but he's more of an "order others to get things done for him or take a bullet for him" type of guy. He is usually able to escape unscathed except for bruised pride and ego. : Weaknesses: ''' he's pretty average as a person, so he's easily injured and captured if it weren't for his hired thugs Johnny got a very, very big inheritance from his grandparents when he was younger. They were self-made millionaires with real estate and oil drilling, and had big plans for little Johnny. His parents became his trustees while he was too young to access this money. They invested it well, and Johnny got to go to the best schools and have the best things in life. He was never really top of the class material. On the other hand, he was just one of those guys that always yelled the loudest, had the biggest plans, and made the biggest scenes. As much as you tried to, he was just hard to ignore. Hearing Bruce Wayne's and Lex Luthor's stories and their rise to success really got the gears in his head going. He wanted to be like them and surpass them one day! When Johnny finally reached 18, he was able to get at his money and made a bunch of hair-brained investment decisions, trying to replicate Wayne's and Luthor's successes. Well, after losing a few millions, he struck a very lucky streak and managed to buy out some small companies that rose to astronomical heights (mostly tech, weapons, and social media). He made lots and lots of mad cash, and continues to do so through being a major shareholder in these companies. Now with all the money he could possibly want, all he needed to do was build up his political power and influence, as well as find the perfect woman(s) to spend it all with! He became quite the economic bully, paying and bribing his way into and out of trouble all over North America. He also makes a lot of money off of suing those that do him wrong! '''Villainous Motivations: Johnny doesn't think of himself as a villain, but just as a guy that ought to get what he deserves--and since he has the money, he deserves everything and THEN some! Unfortunately, sometimes that leads him down to shady dealings and alleyways, and he's had run-ins with Solar Cat, Dysta, and Sugar Space Bunny. They ruined a few of his dates and deals early in his rise to fame, and he doesn't forget such transgressions. Now that he hears they've been building up a team of annoying snoopy snitches, his blood's been boiling for VENGEANCE! There's also the fact that meddlers have been disrupting parts of his lucrative businesses. Money has been leaking and blueprints and plans for new prototypes have been stolen, and they have become thorns in his cash flow. He'd like to have someone deal with this crap so he can get back to enjoying himself! TRIVIA File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Villain